A prisoner of Du Couteau
by VersusCore
Summary: Ezreal, after suffering a loss, decided to get a drink at a pub and after that night, his life changed forever. So, this is my first ever fan fiction I've ever written. Also there's femdom in this story as a warning.
1. Chapter 1

After a long game as the adc bot lane with a defeat, Ezreal decided to go get a drink at Gragas's pub. After about 7 glasses of beer, he couldn't think straight and started walking around the streets. When Ezreal woke up, he had a really bad headache. When he tried to move, he realized that he couldn't move. He was bound to a wall by chains. He thought he might of done something wrong while drunk and might be in a detention centre. But he heard something loud, the sound of an object hitting a wall, like a crackling sound.

Ezreal heard 2 people talking outside and decided to listen carefully: "Is he in there?", "Yea, we found him unconscious out on the sidewalk near his house." "Saves us the trouble of having to pick up the bitch." Those voices he heard, they sounded familiar. While he was pondering about the voices, the larger metal door in front of him slammed open and revealed 2 of the well known league champions, Katarina Du Couteau and Sarah Fortune. "Oh god, what are they doing here?" Ezreal thought in his head. "So, you think you can just feed bot lane and just get away with it?"Katarina said. "Well I'm going to teach you a lesson about feeding in games we're on the same team in. Sarah thought it would be fun to join me and she was so nice to bring you here for me." "Now then, let's get started."

Sarah took out a gag and a blindfold from her bag and jammed the gag in Ezreal's mouth and tied the blindfold around his eyes. Afraid, Ezreal started making muffled sounds through the gag. "There's not point in trying, just give up." Katarina said. Katarina walked around Ezreal to his backside. Ezreal immediately felt a sharp pain and bit down on the gag and tried to scream through the gag. "Haha, look at you squirm you little whore!" Katarina laughed. Katatina started whipping him constantly, whip after whip. Tears started running down Ezreal's face as she laughed at his pain. Sarah left the room to find some more toys to play with on Ezreal. When she came back, Ezreal was limp, being held up the chains and crying his eyes out. Red streaks were covering his back, bleeding down his back.

Katarina dropped the bloodied whip and went to talk to Sarah. "Did you get the toys?" Katarina asked? "They weren't cheap, but it'll probably be well worth it." Sarah said with a smirk on her face. Sarah handed something purple to Katarina. It looked purple at the tip of it was circular. To Ezreal's horror, it was an 8 inch dildo. Ezreal started to scream some more as Katarina and Sarah turned around. They both started laughing and walk around to his backside again. Katarina ripped his pants apart and spread his ass apart. She started to play with his asshole. She stuck a finger inside his ass, "Jesus christ you're tight, I would've thought you would've taken it up the ass before but I guess I was wrong." She started twisting her finger inside and stuck another finger inside. Ezreal could only hang there limp as his body was toyed with, not only was he physically wrecked, he was also mentally wrecked. Katarina started to poke something inside him which caused his dick to harden. "Here's you're prostate, you slut. I'm going to milk the shit out of you."

Katarina took the dildo and started to press it against his asshole. "You don't deserve any lube for this." She stated. Ezreal eyes were popping out, as she started to shove the dildo up his tight behind. Katarina laughed as it slowly entered him until it finally hit the end of the toy. She started to take it out and put it back in, in a constant rate. Meanwhile, Sarah decided to have some fun of her own and bent down to his crotch and grabbed his balls and started to squeeze. She grabbed his dick and started to jack him off while his balls were being crushed. After a while of constant butt rape and a whole load of precum coming out of Ezreal's dick, Katarina grew bored of this and decided to step it up. She grabbed herself a strap on and put it on. Sarah also did the same thing. This gave Ezreal a chance to relax, even thought there was still a dildo jammed up his ass. Katarina took the dildo out and rammed her strap on into his ass. At the same time, Sarah took the gag out of Ezreal's mouth and shoved her strap on in his mouth before giving him the chance to speak. They were both butt rapping him and face fucking him. Ezreal's started to feel his dick harden to it's max at about 7 inches. Katarina constantly hit his prostate which made Ezreal's dick ooze out precum. Eventually, Ezreal could feel his loins start to swell, he felt like he was gonna cum soon. "What? Are you gonna cum soon?" Katarina asked? "Well then go ahead, cum by being ass fucked and face fucked you little whore." Seconds after Katarina had said that, Ezreal ejaculated all of the place, most of it landed on the ground and some of it landed on Sarah. They both took out their strap ons out of Ezreal and started to walk away. Ezreal was too tired to say anything. "We'll be back later, you rest up, you hear me? Little toy? They both left the room and closed the door to leave Ezreal by himself.


	2. Pleasuring Katarina

Hours later after Ezreal's unfortunate event with Katarina and Sarah, Ezreal was still chained up in a cell. Barely conscious, he could see the faintest of light coming from the only small window in his cell. Ezreal started to wonder if Katarina would ever let him leave. Just as he was thinking, his cell door smashed open. Katarina stood there in her black lingerie and nothing else with her. "Morning slut." Katarina said. She approached Ezreal and bent over so her face was mere inches from his. "I got some company coming today and I'm sure they'd be all excited to see you. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't make it today, busy with the league. But as for you, they've started to look for you; rumours are going around that you went on another expedition. Anyways, they should be coming over in about 30 minutes." Katarina stood straight and grabbed a chair in the corner and sat down in front of Ezreal. "Now then, let's get started shall we?"

Katarina pulled down her underwear and put it over Ezreal's head. She made sure to cover his nose with it. To Ezreal, the smell was so intoxicating. The underwear was very moist and he had a hard time breathing through it with his nose. Katarina scooted to the edge of her chair and spread her legs apart and sat there waiting for Ezreal. "Don't just sit there doing nothing, eat me fucking out!" She yelled. She raised her hand and smacked Ezreal right across his cheek. Ezreal still reluctant to lick Katarina's pussy, so she got up and took out an electric prod from the corner table and turned it on. She poked Ezreal's stomach in which he flinched in pain. Ezreal's dealt with pain way worse than this during his adventures of treasures, but what Katarina was preparing for would be far worse than what Ezreal has felt. Katarina pointed her prod towards Ezreal's balls. "So are you gonna eat me out or am I going to have to force you to?" Katarina asked. Ezreal became nervous. Beads of sweat started pouring out of Ezreal's forehead. Katarina became impatient for Ezreal's choice and stabbed his balls with the prod. Ezreal started screaming and started begging Katarina to stop. "If you want me to stop, then just lick my pussy until I cum you slut." Katarina said. Ezreal really wanted the pain to stop and so he took his tongue out and started licking her pussy while she massaged her tits. Moans started coming out of Katarina. "I swear to god you better start licking faster or I swear to god." She threatened. Ezreal quickened his pace, Her juices started to come out, it tasted very bitter to him. Katarina's moans became louder ovetime as she started squeezing her nipples. She felt her orgasm incoming so she crushed Ezreal's head and pushed his head closer until she finally let the flood gates go. All her juices flooded into Ezreal's mouth. "Ohhh god you better swallow it all down!" She screamed out during her orgasm. When she finally stopped cumming, she got up and put a gag in his mouth. She walked towards the door, leaving her underwear and bra on his face for him to smell."I'll be back in a few minutes with more company, and you'll be able to pleasure us all." She left the room with a smirk and laughed as she closed the door shut.


	3. Quadra Rape

Katarina invited a few members from the league, Piltover's finest, and Ahri we're invited for a session with Ezreal which they all accepted. Just as Katarina left Ezreal, the 3 girls rang the door bell. "Oh hey guys, Ezreal's just in that room ahead. Did you guys bring the toys?" Katarina asked. "Yea me and cupcake brought em', they're in the trunk." Vi responded. "I'm excited for this! I even brought a cup of my special drink for him!" Ahri happily said. "Well then let's go, shall we?" Katarina welcomed them all in.

Ezreal had just fallen asleep when they walked in. "I just played with him, he just needs a little bit of shaking." Katarina said. "Wait, before we wake him up we should get ready." Ahri said. The 4 of them set up Caitlyn's torture chair she uses on the worst of criminals in took out her rather large bag. "What's in the bag?" Cait asked. "Secret little toys I've had in my closet. Don't worry, they're not the ones we play with cupcake." Vi responded. Just as they finished setting up, Ahri opened Ezreal's mouth and forced Ezreal to drink her special drink. Ezreal woke up instantly and started to choke as he swallowed her drink. Ezreal panic, was it poison he wondered? His body started to feel really hot. "My special drink is actually an aphrodisiac." Ahri said.

Katarina gagged his mouth with the same red gag she used with Sarah. Vi and Cait undid his chains and put him over a table and restrained his arms with leather straps. Ezreal was bent over the table. Vi took out 4 paddles out of her bag and handed one to each person. "Alright, let's get spanking!" The 4 of them took turns spanking his ass. Ezreal's ass was starting to look like a tomato red from the beating her was taking. Tears were racing down his face as the 4 of them laughed at his pain. Katarina took a dildo of the table and stuck the tip inside of it inside his ass. Vi readied he strike as smashed the dildo all the way into his ass. Ezreal's back arched up and he was screaming through the gag. He was smashing his head on the table from the excruciating pain he felt. The dildo hit his prostate which caused his dick to become completely hard at 7 inches. Precum started rushing out of his dick. The dildo was completely inside his ass and his asshole closed which left the dildo inside he ass. They continued to beat his ass with the paddles, which now felt 10 times worst because of the dildo inside being smacked around.

After about 20 minutes later, they unbound him from the table and strapped him to Cait's torture chair. The chair was full of dried blood probably from the criminals she's used it on. Ezreal felt his cock being jerked as Katarina put a plastic bag over Ezreal's face and poked a breathing hold with her knife. Ahri and Katarina went to the side and started eating each other out. Vi pulled out a whip and handed it to Cait then she continued to jack Ezreal off. Cait readied her whip then started to whip his chest. Ezreal's breathing quickened from being whipped. "I thought you were pretty attractive when I first went against you in the league, but seeing you like this is just pathetic." Cait said. Ezreal felt that he was going to cum by Vi jacking him off. Red streaks were all across his chest from Cait's constant whipping. Vi deep throat Ezreal's dick which made him cum down her throat. Cait and Vi stepped away from Ezreal and came up with an idea. Cait dropped her whip and stripped out of her clothes as so did Vi. Cait raised her ass over his dick. She plunged down in him. Ezreal started screaming. People would've thought that Ezreal has gotten laid all the time, but he always put adventuring over relationships. Vi cut open the bag over his face with one of Katarina's knife. Ezreal saw that she was riding him with her asshole, he was losing his virginity to her ass. Vi removed the gag out of his mouth and shoved her ass cracked in his face. "You better starting licking cunt." Vi said. Ezreal at first couldn't do it. He couldn't stick his mouth into something so dirty. "Don't worry, it's only my shit that comes out of this hole." Vi said with a smirk. Vi started to become impatient so she suffocated Ezreal with her ass. Eventually he couldn't hold his breath any longer and needed air. He started licking her asshole. Vi raised her ass a bit for Ezreal to breath. Cait kept riding Ezreal's cock, until he felt like he was about to cum. He started moaning into Vi's ass which signalled Cait, so she went faster. Ezreal eventually popped his load into her ass. Vi and Cait switched roles. Vi started to ride his dick with her ass. Cait shoved her ass in his face which was filled with his own cum. Cait rubbed all that cum on his face that was dripping in from her ass. Once Ezreal finished licking all of his cum out of her asshole and Released inside of Vi, who also made Ezreal lick all the cum out as well, they gagged Ezreal again and turned to Katarina and Ahri who were scissoring each other. The 4 of them switched roles. Katarina and Ahri approached Ezreal with a mysterious machine.


	4. Ahri and Katarina's Turn

Hours later after Ezreal's unfortunate event with Katarina and Sarah, Ezreal was still chained up in a cell. Barely conscious, he could see the faintest of light coming from the only small window in his cell. Ezreal started to wonder if Katarina would ever let him leave. Just as he was thinking, his cell door smashed open. Katarina stood there in her black lingerie and nothing else with her. "Morning slut." Katarina said. She approached Ezreal and bent over so her face was mere inches from his. "I got some company coming today and I'm sure they'd be all excited to see you. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't make it today, busy with the league. But as for you, they've started to look for you; rumours are going around that you went on another expedition. Anyways, they should be coming over in about 30 minutes." Katarina stood straight and grabbed a chair in the corner and sat down in front of Ezreal. "Now then, let's get started shall we?"

Katarina pulled down her underwear and put it over Ezreal's head. She made sure to cover his nose with it. To Ezreal, the smell was so intoxicating. The underwear was very moist and he had a hard time breathing through it with his nose. Katarina scooted to the edge of her chair and spread her legs apart and sat there waiting for Ezreal. "Don't just sit there doing nothing, eat me fucking out!" She yelled. She raised her hand and smacked Ezreal right across his cheek. Ezreal still reluctant to lick Katarina's pussy, so she got up and took out an electric prod from the corner table and turned it on. She poked Ezreal's stomach in which he flinched in pain. Ezreal's dealt with pain way worse than this during his adventures of treasures, but what Katarina was preparing for would be far worse than what Ezreal has felt. Katarina pointed her prod towards Ezreal's balls. "So are you gonna eat me out or am I going to have to force you to?" Katarina asked. Ezreal became nervous. Beads of sweat started pouring out of Ezreal's forehead. Katarina became impatient for Ezreal's choice and stabbed his balls with the prod. Ezreal started screaming and started begging Katarina to stop. "If you want me to stop, then just lick my pussy until I cum you slut." Katarina said. Ezreal really wanted the pain to stop and so he took his tongue out and started licking her pussy while she massaged her tits. Moans started coming out of Katarina. "I swear to god you better start licking faster or I swear to god." She threatened. Ezreal quickened his pace, Her juices started to come out, it tasted very bitter to him. Katarina's moans became louder ovetime as she started squeezing her nipples. She felt her orgasm incoming so she crushed Ezreal's head and pushed his head closer until she finally let the flood gates go. All her juices flooded into Ezreal's mouth. "Ohhh god you better swallow it all down!" She screamed out during her orgasm. When she finally stopped cumming, she got up and put a gag in his mouth. She walked towards the door, leaving her underwear and bra on his face for him to smell."I'll be back in a few minutes with more company, and you'll be able to pleasure us all." She left the room with a smirk and laughed as she closed the door shut.


End file.
